


The Ghost of You

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Casper AU (sort of), Ghost Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Oh, sorry Gee, didn’t realize you’d gotten home yet.”“It’s ok...uh…”Gerard trailed off as his gaze shifted to the Soulmark on Frank’s hip. Frank looked down and frowned. He hadn’t thought about the mark in such a long time.“What…?”He wasn’t sure why Gerard was even interested in it. His Soulmate had to be long dead by now. He had actually never thought much about that either. Gerard didn’t answer, he simply pushed the top of his jeans down to show his hip. Frank’s eyes went wide at the dark marking there, that matched his own exactly.





	The Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Happy Ieroween/Halloween. Blessed Samhain. 
> 
> XOXO Happy Birthday to ***deerperkyset*** ^-^ hope you have a good day friend.
> 
> Uhhh also SMUT WARNING and WEIRD GHOST SHIT. It's a Casper AU kind of. I blame ***Wescottwomen*** this started with one of HIS brilliant ideas.

 

Frank floated at the front window and sighed, watching a beat up looking old blue station wagon come up the long bendy driveway. He watched so many people come and go in a hundred years, all he wanted was a friend but no one ever stayed. His uncles saw to that, and they’d be livid about people trying to move in again, especially after Ms. Frangipane tried to have the house knocked down last week. The car pulled to a stop at the bottom of the front steps and Frank watched as a man got out of the driver’s side. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. The guy looked like he’d scare away easy enough. He froze when he saw a kid his age climb out of the other side. He watched for a minute as they grabbed a couple of bags and clambered up to the front hall. He dropped down through the floor to watch them. 

 

“Go pick a room while I start bringing the rest in.” 

 

The kid huffed in irritation and wandered off. They clearly didn’t want to be here Frank followed them and quickly realized it was a boy. He had longer black hair and was pale enough that  _ he  _ could have been a ghost himself. Frank trailed behind him silently unseen as he looked in a few rooms. None seemed to be what he wanted. His eyes went wide as the boy stopped at the door to what had been his room. The boy opened it and wandered inside. He seemed to like it. He hollered back down to his father that he’d found his room. He set the duffle bag he’d been carrying on the bed and started to unpack some comic books and beaten up looking sketchbook. 

 

Frank watched him curiously and stayed hidden for a while, the more he watched him the more he wanted to be his friend. He took a deep breath and let himself be seen. The boy didn’t notice him at first, he was totally absorbed in what he was doing. When he did turn around and see Frank he jumped. He looked Frank over and then his eyes went wide as he screamed. He tried to run away but tripped over his own feet and hit his head. 

 

“I didn’t think I was that scary.” 

 

He looked down and realized he was floating still. 

 

“Oh, whoops.” 

 

He landed and kneeled down beside the boy. He’d knocked himself out Frank could react with some things and water was one of them. He went to the little bathroom and got a little bit of water from the tap cupped in his hands. He kneeled beside him and dripped the water carefully on the boy’s face until he woke up and jumped when he saw Frank he scrambled away from him frantically. 

 

“Who the hell are you?” 

 

“I’m Frank and I’m not gonna hurt you so chill your beans. What’s your name?” 

 

“Uh...I….I’m Gerard.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Frank wandered around the house waiting for Gerard to come home from his part time job at the comic book shop. He’d been working there since he’d graduated in the summer. It was Halloween again though and it was Frank’s favourite day of the year. Not only was it his birthday but since the incident with Ms. Frangipane and Gerard’s father when they were younger he’d gotten the greatest gift he could ever ask for every year on his birthday. When the Angel had visited the first time she said it was a one time thing. When she had come back the second year it was because even she wasn’t sure how the spell had stuck. 

 

Frank watched out the window as the last rays of the sun disappeared beyond the horizon and smiled at the tingly feeling all over his body. Frank looked at the clock, he still had time before Gerard would get home. He sighed and went upstairs to the shower in his and Gerard’s room. He didn’t necessarily  _ need  _ to shower but he liked the feeling and he didn’t get to do it often. He left his clothes in a neat little pile and stepped into the warm water, humming in satisfaction at the feeling of the water.  He took his time, just kind of letting the water run over him and making him feel warm, but he hadn’t really realized how long had passed until he heard Gerard. 

 

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t know where you were.” 

 

He yelped, making Frank jump and turn slightly, trying not to fall, to see Gerard just inside the door. 

 

“Oh, sorry Gee, didn’t realize you’d gotten home yet.” 

 

“It’s ok...uh…”

 

Gerard trailed off as his gaze shifted to the Soulmark on Frank’s hip. Frank looked down and frowned. He hadn’t thought about the mark in such a long time. 

 

“What…?” 

 

He wasn’t sure why Gerard was even interested in it. His Soulmate had to be long dead by now. He had actually never thought much about that either. Gerard didn’t answer, he simply pushed the top of his jeans down to show his hip. Frank’s eyes went wide at the dark marking there, that matched his own exactly.

 

“But...how?” 

 

Frank was beyond confused, more so than he’d ever been about literally anything. He stopped when he saw the tears in Gerard’s eyes. He turned off the water, totally forgetting how very naked he was, and stepped out to move closer to Gerard. He held the other boy’s arms, unsure if hugging him right now would help. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“You’re...dead. I was born with a s-soulmate I’d never be able to b-be with.” 

 

“I’m not dead right now and I’m always here, I have been for how long now? Gee, I never would have found you either if I’d lived my whole life. You were born nearly a hundred years too late.” 

 

Gerard put his hand flat over Frank’s chest where his heart would be. 

 

“You d-don’t have a heartbeat and you’re c-corporeal one day a year.” 

 

Gerard sniffed a little. Frank sighed, he knew it was stupid but it was all he had right now, and stepped closer to Gerard to kiss him. Gerard squeaked in surprise at first but melted into it. Frank kissed him harder, pushing into it a little, letting his instincts take over. His skin tingling as Gerard slid his hands over Frank’s shoulders, one of them tangling in his hair. He moaned and tugged gently as Frank kissed down his neck. 

 

“Ah...Frankie…” 

 

Frank grinned as he pulled back to look at him. Gerard reached between them to stroke Frank’s already half-hard length, making him jump at the foreign contact. He didn’t stop him though and moaned as he got harder. Gerard stopped all too soon and grabbed Frank’s hand to pull him out into the bedroom, sitting him on the bed and quickly getting undressed. Frank pulled him over onto the bed and climbed up over him, kissing him and running his hands over his body, exploring carefully what every curve felt like. 

 

“F-frank...more...please...n-need you.” 

 

Gerard pleaded breathlessly, reaching for his nightstand. Frank reached over to find a little bottle of lube in the drawer. It explained a few things but Frank couldn’t care less right now. He remembered what Gerard had told him when he was about fifteen upon figuring out what gay sex was, that was about all he had to guide him and it wasn’t much. 

 

“Gee...I…” 

 

Gerard looked down at Frank and seemed to see the problem. He took the lube and sat up a little. He opened it and put a good amount on Frank’s fingers. It felt cold and weird but not unpleasant...just strange to Frank. He still wasn’t a hundred percent on what he was supposed to be doing with this until Gerard guided his hand down between his legs. 

 

“Slow...careful, okay?” 

 

Frank nodded as he hesitated at Gerard’s entrance. He pushed gently, sliding one digit in as carefully as he could and watching Gerard, who made a face at first but seemed to be ok with it after a bit. Out of curiosity more than anything Frank moved his finger and Gerard kind of moved with him, pushing down. 

 

“Try...add another…?” 

 

Gerard said and scrunched up his face when Frank did what he was told. 

 

“You ok?” 

 

Gerard nodded quickly and bit his lip, laying back down. Frank wasn’t totally convinced but when he tried to pull out Gerard grabbed ahold of him and shook his head. 

 

“Just...move...you g-gotta...stretch me.” 

 

Frank was doubtful but he tried it and Gerard gradually seemed to enjoy it more. Frank smiled and kept going until Gerard was whining and pushing onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out and made a little “oomph” noise when Gerard pulled him down to kiss him. He smiled and kissed him back, moaning as Gerard put lube on his own hand and palmed Frank, stroking him long and slow. 

 

“Need you, Frankie.” 

 

He looked up at Frank through his eyelashes and Frank couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him. He moved up closer between Gerard’s legs, carefully lining up and pushing in. Gerard gasped a little and clung to Frank for dear life. Frank stopped and looked at him uncertainly, letting him adjust. He moved as slowly as he could, stopping immediately when Gerard made a face to let him relax. When he bottomed out he kissed Gerard gently. He didn’t do anything else until Gerard moved his hips. He tried a few gentle thrusts, each earning encouraging little noises from the other boy and sending sparks down his spine. He moved a little to adjust and thrusted in a little harder, Gerard moaned and tilted his head back a little. Frank started to get the idea and build a rhythm, slow and steady as he could manage until Gerard choked out;

 

“F-faster...please...oh god.” 

 

Frank groaned and pushed in harder, Gerard clung to him and kissed him as he picked up his pace. Both of them quickly becoming panting messes, little open mouthed moans falling from Gerard’s lips. It was becoming more than Frank could handle as the pressure in his gut and the fire in his skin built. 

 

“G-gonna…” 

 

Frank fought to get the words out but Gerard seemed to know and nodded. 

 

“M-me...t-too.” 

 

Gerard shifted his hips and gasped as Frank hit something in him, it only took a few more thrusts for him to tighten around Frank and cry out as he came. Frank wasn’t far behind him and the sensation was like lightning searing every nerve. When he could see straight again he pulled out and laid down beside Gerard, who pulled a blanket up over both of them. He curled up close beside Frank and hummed happily, feeling the soulbond set. Frank felt heavy and his head was foggy, he wasn't sure what was going on but Gerard was warm and soft next to him so he put his arm around him and settled in to sleep cuddled with him for as long as he could.

 

~~~~~

 

Frank grumbled as he opened his eyes, his arm heavy and tingly with the weight of something pinning it down. He blinked his eyes open and groaned at the bright sunlight. He looked down to find it was Gerard sleeping on him that had his arm pinned and asleep. He smiled and kissed his forehead.   
  
Then he jumped with a shout, waking Gerard up in the process. He looked down at his hands and his body in awe. It had to be a dream. Gerard rubbed his eyes as he sat up and whined.    
  
"Frankie what the hell?"   
  
"Gee...open your eyes for a minute."   
  
Gerard glared at him and then it eased into a confused frown. He looked at the window, and then back at Frank. He reached out and touched Frank's arm, jumping when his hand didn't go through it. He moved closer and laid his head against Frank's chest. Frank was confused for a minute till Gerard looked up at him wide eyed.   
  
"You...have a heartbeat...and you're warm...and solid...and it's not Halloween anymore...how?"   
  
"I...don't know...Gee, what's going on?"   
  
He asked and looked down at himself again, could he really be alive? If so then how and why him? He wasn't about to complain but he also didn't want to get excited if this wasn't going to last. Gerard kissed him gently and he looked at him.    
  
"I don't know, Frankie, but you're here and you're alive and we're...soulmates."   
  
He said, tears almost spilling from his eyes but he was smiling bigger than Frank ever remembered seeing. He wrapped Gerard in a tight hug and kissed his face all over making him giggle and squirm. Gerard settled into Frank's lap, wrapped in his arms, and sighed contentedly.    
  
"Can I keep you?"   
  
Frank asked as he rested his cheek on the top of his head. Gerard smiled up at him and nodded.    
  
"Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo on Instagram and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
